


Break Even

by rudennotgingr



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudennotgingr/pseuds/rudennotgingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose flirts their way out of trouble, resulting in a very jealous Doctor. Really just an excuse for jealous!Doctor and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Even

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to spookyknight for looking over this for me! This is my first attempt at smut, so be gentle. ;)

The Doctor had gone back to the shimmering burnt orange shore, muttering something about forgetting to take some rare plant life that was allergic to water out of his bigger-on-the-inside pockets.

Rose continued to float on her back in the warm water, lazily watching the twin golden suns out of the corner of her eyes. The water was beyond crystal clear, allowing one to see straight to the bottom, where the orange sand glittered bronze. Various aquatic life flitted through the clear liquid, spots of bright colors that stood out against the sand below, like sparkling gems atop a polished metal backdrop. It was gorgeous.

Rose hardly noticed. It had been a rough couple of weeks. She had thought that her and the Doctor were growing closer, dared even to hope that maybe someday, someday things would shift the blurred boundary lines they had drawn for themselves. Stupid. Naive.

Between Sarah Jane and Reinette, Rose's place in the Doctor's life had been made blatantly obvious. Friend, possibly not even that. Assistant, nothing more. Not high enough class to tickle his fancy like Reinette had, she would one day end up like Sarah Jane. Left alone, traded in for the latest and younger model.

Mickey's presence hadn't made things easier. At first it was all too easy to use him as a buffer, hide her wounds behind fake smiles at his jokes and teasing. It didn’t take long for his ever constant hanging around to become suffocating. Now she used whatever excuse she could to run from him. She hated for feeling that way towards him, he had been her best mate since they were kids. She was thankful he hadn't wanted to come join them for a swim, opting to stay in the nearby village where the TARDIS was parked.

Really she should have been running from the man currently rummaging around in their clothes and towels. No, not man. Time Lord. Alien. Instead she felt even more drawn toward him, like a moth to flame. She couldn't help it, her entire being ached to be near him. She cherished every touch, every look, every smile. If friendship, even temporary, was all he wanted to offer, that's what she would take. It was only a matter of time before she got burned too badly. She was holding a lit match, watching the flames slowly creep towards her, feeling the heat begin to sting her grip but refusing to let go, trying to turn the flames back the other direction with nothing but sheer will. It was only a matter of time before the fire seared her flesh, causing her to abruptly let go, leaving her with a scar she would carry the rest of her life.

She filled her lungs with air before ducking beneath the surface, letting the warm water soothe her tense muscles. She held her breath until her lungs burned, tiny air bubbles tickling her nose.

Breaking the surface, she gasped a lungful of air, golden hair shining in the sunlight. Blinking away the water clinging to her lashes she scanned the shore.

The Doctor, in his TARDIS blue swim trunks, was arguing animatedly with one of the natives. Rose could see him running a hand frantically through his wet hair. Her stomach flipped at the thought of water droplets splattering from his still wet hair to his broad shoulders, trailing a path she wished to trace with her fingers down his bare back. Or chest, she wasn't picky. She hardly got to see him with so little clothing and it had taken all of her self control to not let him catch her staring.

Shaking her head to clear it, she kicked smoothly towards the pair on the beach, barely disturbing the water's glassy surface. As she got closer, now able to touch the bottom, she could hear their argument.

“Yes, I am _now_ aware that we are trespassing. As I tried to tell you before you so rudely interrupted me, it was an accident. I thought that this was Nature Park Beta Alpha 42. I had no idea this was Beta Alpha 24. Must have gotten my wires crossed somewhere.” The Doctor was lying, Rose recognized the way he cocked his head and difference in the inflection of his voice. He was making this up on the spot. Luckily his gob was usually pretty good at getting them out of these kinds of things.

The other man on the beach stood tall, slightly taller than the Doctor, arms held rigidly at his sides. The natives of this planet were humanoid for the most part, same over all body type at any rate. But their skin was a deep purple, fingers and toes slightly webbed, and slits along their neck that Rose assumed to be gills of some sort. This was definitely a male. He too only wore bottoms, a bright crimson, leaving his toned chest and calves bare for all to see. Rose would be lying if she said she didn’t like what she saw. 

Her cheeks burned from embarrassment. What if the Doctor caught her looking at the other bloke? What did it matter? He had proven time and again that he wasn’t interested in her that way. He didn’t own her, she was allowed to look. Besides his back was turned to her, giving a nice view of his bum. She smiled, appreciating both male forms in front of her.

The stranger’s bubbling voice, like water in a rocky stream, broke through her thoughts, “If you are certain this was a simple mistake, then-”

“Of course I’m certain.” The Doctor snapped. With his back to her she could only imagine the taut lines of his face as she felt the frustration roll off of him in waves, even from where she was standing in the water. “How daft are you? I’ve been--”

This time the Doctor was cut short, some sort of alien hand gun now digging into his chin, right under his jawline.The other man had closed the distance in one swift movement, pulling the weapon from a holster Rose hadn’t seen. Her blood ran cold. She knew the Doctor, being a Time Lord, had the ability to regenerate. But she wasn’t ready for another new Doctor. Not now, not in her current state. And what if the alien then decided to shoot her? She wasn’t as fortunate as the Doctor in the avoiding death department.

The Doctor flung his hands up in the air, palms spread wide. The muscles in his neck tightened in anticipation and Rose could barely see his adam’s apple bob up and down as he gulped down the rest of his earlier retort.

“I believe you have been lying to me.” The other man’s voice had taken a sharper edge, the musical nature of his cadence gone. He shoved the gun deeper into the Doctor’s throat, causing him to stumble backwards slightly on the uneven sand.

Rose steeled herself with a deep breath. She wasn’t about to continue wading around in the water while the Doctor had his face blown off. Slowly, so as not to alarm the trigger happy alien, she walked towards the shore. The water gave way to air, exposing her creamy skin, droplets beading and dripping off of her like thousands of tiny diamonds. Her blonde hair was curling in wide damp waves around her face. The bright pink bikini she had chosen, covering the important bits and still showing off the rest of her curves, clung to her body like a second skin. She noticed the alien’s emerald almond shaped eyes linger on her figure, the arm holding the gun slacking enough for the Doctor to watch her approach over his shoulder. A dark look crossed his face, but she didn’t have time to place it. She was busy studying the other man’s reaction. This would be too easy. She bit her lip to hide a smug smile.

Taking her time, swinging her hips a little more than usual, she crossed the distance to the two aliens, standing a little closer to the stranger. “Oh no. Is there a problem?” She made sure her voice was soft and captivating, pleased to note green eyes further relaxing his stance.

“It seems your boyfriend here-”

“No, no, no. He’s not my boyfriend.” Rose giggled, leaning closer to the alien, slightly fluttering her eyelashes. The Doctor’s jaw clenched even tighter. Was that even possible? “Sorry for interrupting. Please, do continue.” She gently laid a hand on the arm not holding the gun.

The alien cleared his throat, eyes wandering as she used her other hand to grip the opposite elbow, shamelessly using the position of her arms to squeeze her cleavage together. Just like a typical bloke, she thought to herself. So very unlike the Doctor. 

“Well, it appears that your _friend_ , took you to the wrong park. This one is strictly off limits to outsiders. Depending on the particular offense,” his eyes flicked momentarily to the Doctor before returning to Rose, “the punishment could be death.”

Rose let her eyes widen in fake shock, gripping his arm a little tighter, forcing a small, sharp intake of breath. “I-I had no idea. I am so sorry. It will never happen again, I promise.” She chewed thoughtfully on her plump lower lip. “You’re not really going to punish us are you?” She stepped closer to him, looking up through her lashes. Did the Doctor just growl? No, she must be hearing things.

A lazy smile spread across his face, and he placed his arm with the gun back at his side. “No, I suppose not. But your friend has you to thank for it.” He gave the Doctor a meaningful glare. His sparkling eyes returned to Rose. 

She smiled genuinely at him this time, joy from having gotten them out of the situation and slightly enjoying the attention he was giving her. “Thank you. We’ll be off then, get out of your way.” She stood on tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cool skin, giggling at the shocked and pleased look on his face.

She turned toward the Doctor, huge smile on her face. The smile slipped as soon as she took in his expression. His eyes were dark and thunderous, boring into her. Instantly, she felt ashamed for her earlier actions and wasn’t sure why. No, he was not doing this to her. She got them out of this. His rudeness had almost gotten them killed or at the least thrown in yet another alien prison. She left her towel and see through cover next to his items on the sand, no longer caring about getting properly dry. He could carry all that with his stupid pockets. Chin held high, she marched off the way they had come earlier that day.

She had heard his footsteps behind her almost immediately after brushing past him. She knew he would follow. Didn’t really have a choice, after all this was the way back to the TARDIS. They walked in tense silence as they reached the line of trees, similar to bamboo back on Earth, only much taller and in various shades of red, trunks too wide to wrap her arms around. 

The path they followed was less a path and more just empty space between the trees, the sand giving way to moss of approximately the same color. Not moss exactly, but she had tuned out the Doctor’s explanation on the way to the water, simply enjoying the soft feel of it beneath her bare feet. 

Rose wasn’t sure she was even leading them in the right direction, she was actually beginning to think she had missed a turn somewhere. Too engrossed in her anger, she didn’t care. She marched on, part of her hoping the Doctor would simply slip off in the right direction of the TARDIS and leave her to sulk. Her entire body was trembling with rage and her breath came in short sharp pants.

“Enjoy yourself back there did you?” His voice cut through the quiet, dripping with disdain.

“Excuse me?” She spun around to face him, eyes blazing.

“Really, Rose? I didn’t think your hearing was that bad. I asked if you enjoyed yourself back there, throwing yourself at that-that alien.” He gave her that dribbled on your shirt look, slight sneer tugging at his lips.

Her temper flared higher, anger from the past weeks burning through her body and flooding out of her mouth before she could stop it. “I didn’t see you doing anything to get us out of there. You’re always too busy rubbing in how brilliant you think you are. And don’t act like you’ve never done that sort of thing before. Seems like a daily routine actually. At least mine had a purpose, saving our necks.”

His eyes widened in shock, causing him to blink once before the storm in his eyes returned full force. He stepped towards her, towering over her smaller frame. “Is that what you think of me? Hmm? The last of the Time Lords, flirting his way through time and space?”

“There’s an Earth saying that applies here, Doctor. If the shoe fits…”

“You’re one to talk, all doe eyes and heaving chest. Might as well of just flashed him. Honestly Rose--”

She didn’t think, just acted on impulse, stepping back with one foot to get the momentum she needed, putting her whole weight behind the swing. The sharp sting of her hand across his cheek rang through the trees. He recoiled, grabbing his face and working his jaw, staring at her with wide eyes, the darkness she had seen earlier only slightly shrouded in surprise.

“You have no right to speak to me that way.” She stood erect, jabbing a finger in his face. “I just saved this pretty face of yours that you love so much. Remember that the next time you want to go swanning off with some French mistress.”

Something shifted in his eyes, and his hand dropped from his reddened cheek. “Rose Tyler, are you...jealous?”

She pulled her arm back again, ready to replace the fading mark. This time his arm shot up, long fingers ensaring her wrist. They stared at each other, the air between them sizzled and sparked, two storm clouds crashing into one another, ready to run rampant together or destroy each other in the process. Rose tried to pull her arm from his grip, but her struggling only caused him to holder her tighter.

“Let. Me. Go.”

“Answer the question.”

Something in his demanding tone sent a warm shock to her abdomen. She swallowed and once again tried to yank her wrist free. In a fluid motion, he bent her arm behind her back, pulling her against him, fingers still digging into her arm. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her throat or the swooping feeling in her stomach as his hips and lower abdomen came into contact with hers. It’s not like they had never touched before, and there was more closeness and pressing of bodies when they hugged. But it had never been like this. There was _so_ much skin, and only their bare stomachs were touching. She wanted to feel all of it beneath her fingers, beneath her tongue. Her whole body yearned to press closer, to erase the gap still between their chests.

“Now will you answer the question?” He was watching her carefully, tone low and face only inches away.

There was no way he couldn’t hear or feel her rapidly beating heart. “No,” she whispered to the empty space between them.

“Is that a no, you won’t answer? Or a no, you aren’t jealous?” 

Rose glared at him, suddenly remembering that she had two hands and only one of them was captured in his fingers against her back. She raised her hand, intending to push him away. Again, he was too fast. He mirrored her movement, grasping the offending limb and pushing Rose back with a low growl in his throat.

Her back slammed into a tree, slightly buffered by their hands that rested on the small of her back. He pulled her other arm above her head, pinning it to the tree with his hand as he leaned into her.

Rose’s vision blurred as she felt his cool skin press firmly against her, rough angles digging into soft curves. Their faces were even closer together, heaving breaths mingling in the air. His eyes were dark, almost black, the storm that had been raging earlier had subdued but she could still see it simmering in the background. He was watching her intently, and she couldn’t bring herself to care as her eyes fluttered shut. 

This was probably the only time she would feel him against her with so few layers. She was going to catalogue this, memorise his tight grip, how his chest hair tickled and teased her nipples through the thin fabric, and the length of his erection pressing against her bare stomach. Wait...his what? 

Her eyes flew open, frantically darting between his, searching for some hidden answer, some joke she hadn’t realized he had been playing. Freckles, labored breathing, and something else she didn’t understand burned in his eyes. The intensity in their depths was slightly unnerving. Her breath hitched and her heart stuttered before thundering wildly against her rib cage.

He maneuvered one of his knees between her legs, pushing her even further against the tree. Heat pooled between her thighs. She bit back a moan, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt his face shift in front of her, but dared not look.

“Answer. The. Question.” His breath was hot against her ear, the rumble of his chest shooting darts of pleasure through her body causing her to shudder. He brushed his nose against her neck before whispering in her ear, lips ghosting across her ear lobe. “Are you jealous?”

The words hit her like a bucket of ice water. His behaviour was off, he had never acted like this before. It wasn’t the first time she had flirted to get them out of a tight spot. Although she didn’t think she had ever been so forward...or wearing so few layers. She remembered the dark look in his eyes and his tense posture back on the beach. The growl. Wait, was he...was _he_ jealous? 

Her eyes snapped open and she twisted her head to look at him, lips brushing his cheek, “Why are you acting like such a jealous bastard?”

He pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes. His own eyes were narrowed, every so often drifting down to her lips. The air crackled around them, invisible boundaries between them crumbling and rebuilding but never in the same way. They were standing on the edge of something, both afraid to fall only to find they had jumped alone. Rose held her breath, afraid of pushing him too far and ruining the moment.

She did however relax in his grip, sending an ever so subtle sign that it was ok. Whatever his answer, it was ok.

His eyes softened just a bit and he swallowed audibly. “Because I suppose that’s what I am.”

“What?”

“That’s what I am. Jealous. And a bit of a bastard I suppose.”

She grinned at him, tongue caught between her teeth. His eyes fixated on her mouth and he licked his own lips in response.

“Well, if we’re being honest...then my answer is yes.”

“Hmmm?”

“Yes. I was-am jealous.”

His eyes snapped back to hers, wide and dark, the storm clouds building stronger and stronger. Her breath caught at the intensity slowly growing, not daring to hope what it, paired with their confessions, would mean. 

In a rush, he closed the tiny distance between them, forcefully pressing his lips against hers. She gasped into his mouth and he plunged his tongue inside, eagerly exploring and tasting every inch he could reach. Rose gave herself over to the sensation, melting against him. She moved her mouth in an effort to keep up, but the movements of his tongue against hers were making her dizzy.

He leaned into her, hips grinding against her own. Rose moaned into his mouth, unable to do anything but rock against him. She wanted to touch him, run her fingers through his hair, try and knock him off balance the same way he was doing to her. With her hands still pinned, she was completely at his mercy. He nipped at her bottom lip and she arched into him, struggling against the grip on her wrists.

He chuckled as he began sucking on her earlobe, dragging his teeth gently across the sensitive flesh. She panted, turning her neck to give him better access. His fingers released the wrist behind her back. She frantically tried to follow his retreating hand, but he pressed her body firmly against the tree as soon as his arm was free, effectively keeping her arm stuck.

His fingers danced up her rib cage, leaving her skin tingling. Shifting, he managed to keep her caged while allowing his hand to sneak between them. He palmed one of her breasts, massaging gently as he trailed kisses from her ear to the base of her neck. He began rubbing circles with his thumb against her already sensitive nipple. She cried out as he bit down on her neck, quickly soothing the skin with his tongue and sucking as much of the affected area as he could into his mouth. Her hips bucked against him, searching desperately for friction. 

He released her flesh with a wet pop, blowing cool air over it, sending shivers up and down her spine. There would be a mark there later, proof for all to see that she was his. He roughly captured her lips again in a searing kiss that was over much too soon.

“Mine.” He growled against her mouth before pressing forward again. His declaration simultaneously turned her on even more and yet lifted the fog of lust from her brain.

Using all her body weight and the tree for leverage, she pushed roughly against him. He released the hand above her head as he stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet. His breathing was labored and his eyes were wild with desire. Her own body screamed at her from the loss of contact. She shook her head, forcing the single syllable from her throat. “No.”

He blinked hard, clenching and unclenching his fists. "What?"

"I said no."

"I heard you perfectly. I would like for you to explain yourself." His words were harsh, biting deep into her heart.

She had let it get too far. It's not that she didn't want him, didn't want _this_. Because she did want it, she wanted it too much. She wanted everything. She wanted the whole relationship, she wanted him all to herself. She didn't want to share, only shagging each other when the jealousy became too much to take. The sex would probably be fantastic, but their easy companionship would strain and then combust in heap of lust fueled flames. She couldn't do it. His friendship meant too much to her. So if she had to pick between one or the other, she would give up the sex.

"I can't do this." She crossed her arms, not sure what to do with them, afraid she would reach out, the feel of his skin breaking her resolve enough to shag him senseless, even if it was just this once. She shook her head again, this time more for her own benefit.

He stepped towards her, body tense with restraint. "You seemed more than willing just a moment ago."

She felt like he had slapped her. For a moment she considered returning the favor physically. She settled for verbal, still afraid of closing the distance. "Just because it feels good, doesn't mean that's what I want."

"So what? Was this going to be a pity shag? Feeling sorry for the jealous Time Lord?"

"Oh for fuck's sake! Stop doing that! I know you're the last of the Time Lords. That doesn't matter to me."

"What do you mean? You shag all the jealous pretty boys?"

"What? No! I don't pity shag _anyone_. Why would you..."

"Then what, Rose? Because you said you were jealous too. I don't understand what the problem is."

"Fuck. You are so daft. I won't have pity or jealous sex with you because it will mean more than that to me!"

Her eyes went wide, not realizing what she had just implied until the sentence was already out in the open. 

His jaw dropped, the intensity in his eyes vanished right along with the tense lines of his shoulders. She lost count of the number of times he blinked at her, still not saying a word.

She had screwed the whole thing up. She scrambled, trying to salvage what she could of their already tedious friendship. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I shouldn't have...I know you don't...and it's fine. Just forget I--"

The rest of her sentence was swallowed up by his mouth. This kiss was different than before. His mouth moved urgently against hers, but there was an underlying tenderness that was missing the first time. He wrapped an arm tightly around her, pulling her against him, one hand splayed across her back and the other cupping her cheek. Her hands were crushed between them, palms resting on his chest, one over each of his hearts. She scratched lightly at his chest hair, smiling as hummed against her lips. 

His tongue swiped across her bottom lip, and even though the way he held her was tender, like you would hold a lover, she still hesitated. She had to know for sure. Gently, she pushed against his chest. Reluctantly he obliged, resting his forehead against hers.

"Doctor?"

"Rose?"

She couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face. "I meant what I said earlier. I can't just--"

"I know. I don't want you to."

She looked up at him. "So then why did you kiss me?"

He frowned. "Do you really not know?"

"What do you mean?"

"It will mean more for me too."

Her heart skipped several beats, and she forgot how to breathe. "Really? Since when?"

"Oh, long time now." She raised a questioning eyebrow, which he returned with a soft smile. "Back when I was still big ears and leather." He placed a featherlight kiss on her nose, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

This time it was her turn to smile. "Me too."

His eyes widened and he hesitated only a fraction of a second before bending back down to capture her lips. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation of his cool mouth molding and pressing into hers. The pace was slow, and she enjoyed the moment, doing it just because they could.

His tongue teased the seam of her lips. This time she let him in, sighing as he eagerly entered, still taking time to explore the inside of her mouth. She could feel a sense of urgency building within him with each additional swipe of his tongue. She snaked her arms around his neck, tickling the hair at the nape. He hummed against her mouth, the vibrations sending small shock waves through her body. Inspired, she thrust her fingers deeper into his hair, gently ruffling before giving a sharp yank. He gasped, and she followed the retreat of his tongue back into his mouth with her own.

He recovered quickly, tongues now dueling for dominance, bodies pressing closer together. His hand slid down from her cheek, lightly gripping her neck. Walking her backwards, she was pushed back up against the tree, her light grunt allowing him to nip at her lip. He turned her head to the side as he pressed his thumb against her neck. His other fingers pressed tighter into her skin. His mouth latched on to her exposed flesh, nipping and sucking, leaving a trail of marks from beneath her ear down to her collar bone. She moaned at the alternating pain and pleasure, eyes squeezed shut and fingers still tangled in his wild hair.

She pulled hard on his locks, bringing his mouth back to hers. They kissed with wild abandon, tasting and teasing. His hand at her neck slid around to tug at the top knot of her swimsuit at the same time the hand on her back pulled the other knot free. She scraped her nails along his scalp, taking her turn to bite his lip as he hissed against her teeth.

He snagged her hands with one of his, slamming them roughly against the tree just above her head, the other hand tossing the bikini top somewhere to the forest floor. He treated the other side of her neck to the same tantalizing mix of stings and soothes as before, a fire burning low in her belly. His free hand crept up her rib cage to cup one of her breasts, fingers brushing and squeezing. Rose drew in a sharp breath as his rolled the nipple between his thumb and index finger, whimpering at the pause before he the mirrored movement on the other breast.

She struggled against him, needing to touch him. He crashed his lips against hers, the roughness of his movements showing his gradual loss of control. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth, emboldened by the effect she was having on him. He released her hands, resting both of his on her hips, thumbs rubbing small circles.

She shoved her hands between them, raking her nails down his chest. His head snapped back, lust filled eyes behind half closed lids, a groan escaping his lips as he pressed his hips into her. Burying one hand in his hair, she angled his head and pulled him close, seizing the space of skin where his neck met his shoulder. Her tongue darted out, tasting him. She hummed appreciatively as she scraped her teeth along the spot, following with enough suction to leave her own mark on him. His fingers dug into her hips, she would probably bruise later, but she didn’t care. Just more marks proving who they belonged to.

Her mouth moved to nip at his ear lobe, the hand still between them traveling down to brush his erection through his trunks. He gasped loudly, body shaking, muttering _fuck_ , breath hot in her ear. She squeezed and his restraint shattered. His hands found her bikini bottoms and yanked with enough force to rip the flimsy strings. Tossing that aside as well, he gripped one of her thighs, hiking it up and hooking it around his hip, causing her to grip his shoulders with both hands. Her other foot was on tiptoe, balanced with his firm grip on her hip.

There was still one layer between them, but as he pressed back against her, warmth shot straight to her core. Oh, fuck. That was...fuck. Her head lolled back against the trunk, moaning and digging her fingers into his skin. He nipped at her collarbone, sliding the hand on her thigh towards her bum, giving it a firm squeeze before continuing on it’s journey. 

She felt a cool finger brush against her center, her grip tightening further, breath coming short and fast. His mouth swallowed hers again as he ran his finger more purposefully across her throbbing core, small needy noises lost to the push and pull of his tongue.

His hand vanished as quickly as it appeared, and she whimpered at the loss. When she realized he had released her hip and was working on getting out of his swim bottoms, she smiled against his lips, kissing him with renewed fervour. He shifted her weight and she heard a soft thump as the last barrier fell to the ground.

Gripping the leg still standing, he pulled her up, hooking that leg across his hip as well. Taking his lead, she wrapped both legs tightly around his narrow waist, trapping his erection between them. She released his lips, panting heavily as he pressed her against the tree trunk, rubbing his length against her throbbing clit.

His body stilled for a moment, and she opened her eyes to study his face. Even though his eyes were glazed and black with desire, she could see the hesitation, recognized the out he was offering her. In response she scraped her nails up his back, biting her lower lip, stifling a moan, as he helplessly pressed his hips against her. He shifted, breath short and labored, positioning himself at her entrance, still staring into her eyes. She dug her nails further into his skin, leaning forward to bite his lower lip. He bucked forward, sliding along her wet heat without entering.

They shivered, foreheads resting against each other. “Fuck, Rose.” His breath was warm on her face. She pulled him forward, nuzzling his ear with her nose. 

She was trembling with want, her body screaming for him to be inside. “Fuck me, Doctor,” she rasped into his ear.

The kiss he pressed to her shoulder reassured her that he wanted this as much as she did. This wasn’t just a frenzied, lust crazed shag. There was a deep tenderness underneath their actions, and she appreciated the sentiment, her heart filled to bursting.

Inhaling deeply, he thrust into her, filling her completely in one sure movement. She cried out in pleasure, her insides stretching to accomidate him. Slowly, he pulled out before slamming back into her. She moved with him as best she could, the scrape of the trunk behind her back heightening her senses and the pleasure that stampeded through her body every time he pushed into her.

She was vaguely aware of the needy noises escaping her lips, transforming into his name when he thrust up and bit her shoulder simultaneously. 

His hoarse voice rumbled through his chest and in her ear, “Mine.”

“Yes,” she breathed out, eyes closed and giving herself up to the pleasure coiling low in her belly.

“Say it,” he ground out between clenched teeth, setting up a brutal pace with his thrusts. His fingertips dug into her bum as he gripped her tightly, helping her raise and rub against him, stoking the fire that was burning through her body.

She was close, panting higher and scratching his back in a blind haze.

“Say. It. Rose Tyler.”

The way he said her name sent pleasure darts to her core, the tension building rapidly. “Yours.”

His thrusts became frantic and out of sync, no longer in control, blindly chasing their release. His hot breath on her ear became a string of incoherencies. _Fuck_ and _yes_ and her favorite, _Rose_. 

One more grunt of her name and Rose was falling over the edge, white hot pleasure exploding behind her eyelids. Nerve endings on fire, burning and scorching ecstasy from her head to the tips of her toes. She came hard, his name a shout on her lips. Her walls fluttered and squeezed around him, triggering his own orgasm a second after. He cried her name into her shoulder, biting down as she rode him until they were both panting and shaking through each small aftershock in perfect unison.

He sagged against her, gently kissing the spot where he had clamped down with his teeth. She sighed, remaining wrapped around him in every possible way. He made his way up her neck, placing feather light kisses on his way to her lips.

He kissed her slow and gentle, moving his lips softly against hers. They stayed wound around each other, basking in the afterglow and enjoying the feel of their bodies twining together. He pulled back, staring softly into her eyes.

“Just so we’re clear, this isn’t just because of jealousy. But...can we do it because of jealousy when it suits us? Because that...that, Rose Tyler, was brilliant.”

She giggled, placing another kiss on his lips. “If we take this back to the TARDIS, I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement as to what are good reasons, along with some well thought out demonstrations.” She smiled, tongue teasing between her lips and rolled her hips around his cock still resting inside her.

His eyes instantly went black with desire, smile tugging at his lips. “Oh yes.”


End file.
